Blood and Magic
by White-angel
Summary: What could happen when a witch and a vampire fall in love?
1. Characters

Sorry. I'll give you the first chapter next week sometime. But for now, here's a summary and character profiles.  
  
Sabrina Nightshade- Age-16 Hair- brown- red Eyes- green Race- Witch (healer)  
  
Will Redfern- Age- 18 Hair- brown/ curly Eyes-blue Race- Vampire  
  
Sky Nightshade Age- 18 Hair- Blond Eyes- Brown Race- Witch/Hunter Relation- sister to Sabrina  
  
Jake Gretran Age- 18 Hair- Black Eyes- silver Race- Vampire  
  
Minor Characters:  
  
Emily Nightshade- Mother to Sky and Sabrina Chris Nightshade- father to Sky and Sabrina  
  
Silver Redfern- older brother to Bille Kat Redfern- Will's mother  
  
Note: Sabrina and Will happen to meet when Sabrina is transferred to Oak Bridge High. But soon they begin to fall in love. Then they learn that Bille is a vampire from Redfern descent, and that Sabrina is a witch from Circle daybreak. When Sabrina's family learns of Will, they demand that the two split up. But can their love overcome an ancient grudge between vampires and witches? Between the light and dark? Or are they doomed for heartbreak? 


	2. First day of school

Sabrina walked calmly trough the hallways of her new school. " Oak bridge." Or as it was called. She glanced at a small piece of paper that the principle had given her. " Locker 139." She hissed under her breath. " How am I supposed to find anything in this place?" She looked around and smiled when no one was looking. She held open her hand.  
  
" Spirit, help me find what I seek." A blue light burst into her hand and shot into the air. The little ball was fast, so Sabrina had to run to keep up with it. " Damn Sky for telling me to wear high heals today." She had to stop short as the little ball came to a sharp stop. When it found locker 139, it glowed and died. " Thank you Spirit."  
  
Sabrina sent mentally. She set to work opening the metal storage locker. Finding it locked she cursed in Latin. " Having problems are we?" A smooth voice called. Sabrina turned to face a tall looking guy with long black hair.  
  
His brown eyes laughed at her, though he made his mouth look concerned. But the smell of blood on his breath and the slight silver in hi brown depths ruined any thoughts that he was human. " Nothing I can't handle Blood boy." She returned. The Vampire shivered. " Ouch."He grinned, sporting a nice set of canines. " I'm wounded." He held approval in his eyes. " It's not like your really human anyway, so you have nothing to fear from me witch." " I'd never fear a blood sucker." Sabrina laughed slightly. " Watch it Bitch." He hissed, eyes flooding with silver. " Oh bite me."  
  
He leaned towards her. " I would, but I don't drink from witch vermin." He shot. With that he turned and strode down the hallways. The late bell rung. " Oh shit." Sabrina moaned.  
  
"Miss Nightshade." Mr. Dalestrom cleared his throat. He glanced around the room. No one answered. He glanced around, shrugged and made a note. As the teacher went on with the role, the door to the classroom burst open and the girl in question walked into the room. " You're late on your first day, Miss Nightshade." " I'm sorry." Sabrina said replied quickly. " My locker." " oh save it." The teacher growled. "Take your seat by Jake Gretran."  
  
Sabrina looked around the room. The vampire from before stood and waved from the back of the class. Sabrina groaned and made her way to the back of the class. " This is gonna be a damn long year." She growled to herself.  
  
Okay, BabyMunkey wanted to read this bad, so I wrote the first chapter. The 2nd chapter has more to do with William and Sabrina meet.. Hmmm. Happy Warking? 


	3. William Redfern

Hum..Thank you Baby Munkey, for playing William.Anyways, heres the next chapter guys. Looks over at Baby Munkey (smirk) He makes a perfect Willam Redfurn, in moree ways than one. Enjoy!  
  
Homeroom ended finally, what seemed like hours later. Sabrina had tried to ignore Jake's constant nagging and mumbled Insults. Half way through the morning, he had said some stupid insults about her race. She had responded coolly by sticking his tongue to the rough of his mouth by magic. Hey, it was in self defense, from this idiot, and his stupid remarks. So technically she was not breaking any rules. So deep in thought, Sabrina never had time to stop when she ran into somebody. She looked up to apologize. The boy she had run into was taller than her, but only by about 5 inches or half a foot.  
  
Curly brown hair framed his face and the brightest blue eyes stared into her own. He had a small smile on his lips and he looked down at her in amusement. "Ummm I'm sorry." She mumbled. The boy said that it was ok and that she needed not to be in such deep thought so much and look as to where she was looking. He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Oh im sorry my name is William" he said proudly with a grin on his face.  
  
"what were you so deep in thought about anyways?" William asked politely.William asked her if she wanted to maybe have lunch together or something like that. Just then the warning bell rang. "damnit not again, im gonna be late for my next class" Willaim said with a frown. "Oh yea what is your name?" with that he started to go to his class.  
  
Sabrina watched him go. " My name is Sabrina." She yelled. She watched him till he disappeared.. "Humm...William hun?" She mummered. Looking at her scheldual, Sabrina too headed off to her next class. "Art...."  
  
"Okay class, time to put away your paint brushes, its time for study hall........." Mrs. Raondraz, the Art teacher called. Sabrina sighed and placed her brush in the murkey glass of water, already dark with a mixture of different paint colors. She studied her painting with a critical eye. A world, in the middle of space with a moon on one side of it, and the moon on the other. The stars and planets each circled around the earth, and at the center, was a ying/yang. She sighed and began whipping the drying paint from her hands. "Very nice little sister." A low voice remarked from over her shoulder. Sabrina sighed. " Hello Sky." The older girl smirked at her younger sibling. " Walk with me to the library." She ordered.  
  
Once out side the Art room, Sabrina told Sky about the boy that she had met. "So what did you say this guys name was?" Sky demanded, as they strode down the hall. " William. " Sabrina replied. Sky turned sharply towards Sabrina. " William Redfurn?" She hissed. " Sabrina shrugged. " he didn't give a last name." Sky shook her head. " I want you to say away from him." Sabrina stared at her sister. " Why?" she demanded. " I can handle...." "Sabrina you don't understand." Sky interupted. She sighed. " If I'm right, this guy is William Redfurn, and the Refurns are the most famous family of vampires in the NightWorld!." 


End file.
